


По закону гор

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Написано на Summer Fest 2020 по ключу «Лига Справедливости»
Kudos: 1





	По закону гор

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — всепрощающая Tod in Venedig

Гарет всегда спал хорошо. И когда его совесть была спокойна, и когда... Впрочем, его совесть всегда была спокойна. Сегодняшней ночью он тоже имел все шансы уснуть, но...

Створки стеклянных дверей во внутренний дворик распахнулись, шторы затрепетали, заиграла грозная классическая музыка. Кажется, Чайковский. Возможно, Лебединое озеро, но Гарет всегда плохо разбирался в классике. Пафосный реверберирующий голос провозгласил, отражаясь ото всех поверхностей и барабанных перепонок Гарета:

— Мы будем судить тебя по закону гор!

Гарет уже пришёл в себя и даже сел, натянув до груди одеяло:

— Каких именно гор? — Он всё ещё не полностью был уверен в своем испанском, так что боялся упустить что-то важное.

Голос смущённо откашлялся и предположил:

— Кембрийских?

— Да, точно, это у нас, в Уэльсе, — обрадовался Гарет, — всё верно. А вы, собственно, кто?

По полу пополз подсвеченный дым, и в открывшиеся на всю ширину двери вошли... Или въехали... Кто как...

— Зизу, то есть, мистер, почему вы в инвалидной коляске? — всполошился Гарет.

— Какой ещё Зизу? — загремел Зизу тем самым голосом, только теперь без реверберации. — Я — профессор Ксавье! А все мы — Лига Справедливости!

— Что, в общем, пиздец как неканонично, это ж ДиСи, а Ксавье из Марвела, — меланхолично заметил Серхио, одетый странно даже для него: в высокие синие трусы с блёстками и красный с золотом... топ? В общем, что-то почти открывающее грудь и чудом на ней держащееся. На отросших волосах поблёскивала диадема, борода торчала воинственно.

— Чудо-женщина? — уточнил Гарет, украдкой погуглив Лигу Справедливости, стараясь не слишком коситься на телефон.

— Ага, — ничуть не смущаясь кивнул Серхио, — самый что ни на есть канон!

— А это Чёрная Пантера или Женщина-кошка? — Гарету стало смешно, тем более, кем бы ни был Марсело, ему не стоило дополнять обтягивающий чёрный костюм бархатными ушками на ободке.

— Хватит! — прогремел Зизу, забывшись, приподнялся в коляске и тут же плюхнулся обратно. — Мы — олицетворение сил добра и справедливости!

— Это потому среди вас фашист? — невинно поинтересовался Гарет, откровенно развлекаясь.

Зизу сел прямо, прищурился и улыбнулся так хищно, что у Гарета даже желудок заныл, кишки свернулись в тугой узел, а все немногочисленные оставшиеся после эпиляции волоски на теле встали дыбом. Веселье как рукой сняло. Зизу, видимо, перемены в настроении Гарета удовлетворили, потому что ответил он почти ласково:

— Добро, мальчик мой, должно быть с кулаками. 

— Позвали бы Халка, — повинуясь неистребимому мятежному духу, проворчал Гарет.

— В нашем случае, — так же ласково продолжил Зизу, игнорируя шипение Серхио: «Халк тоже из Марвела! Да что ж вы за нелюди, хоть бы в комиксы заглянули, я ж вам скачивал!», — важна не сила. Наши кулаки: дисциплина и порядок...

— Disziplin und Ordnung! — Безупречный немецкий придал речи особый вес и привнёс в атмосферу комиксов лёгкий привкус фильмов для взрослых.

— Вот именно! — значительно кивнул Зизу. — Спасибо, милый. И кто, кроме истинного арийца, сможет сделать эти две максимы, столь тебе чуждые, реальностью?

— Но...

— Никаких «но». — Зизу извлёк мятую бумажку из кармана пиджака и зачитал: — Гарет Фрэнк Бейл, позор всех валлийцев, ты признан виновным в лености ума и тела, презрении к ценностям Королевского клуба, подрывании моральных устоев, рукоблу... Кто писал этот текст?!!!

— Я, а что? — хихикнул Лукас, безошибочно узнаваемый даже под полумаской Робина.

— Балаган, а не суд. С тобой мы потом поговорим. Так вот, Гарет. Пришло время определить наказание и принять его.

Несмотря на абсурдность происходящего, а может быть, именно из-за этой абсурдности по позвоночнику Гарета пробежал пресловутый холодок, а душа, направившись в сторону пяток, застряла в районе колен, которые, если бы Гарет стоял, точно подогнулись бы. Адвоката на белом единороге ждать не приходилось, а значит, наказание может быть сколь угодно жестоким, и никто его, Гарета, не спасёт.

— Ты согласен с обвинениями?

Гарет ухватил за хвост одну из немногих мыслей, бесполезно стукавшихся о стенки черепа, рассмотрел и, приняв решение, покаянно повесил голову:

— Да, сэр.

— Особенно, где про рукоблу... Ай! — Лукас заткнулся, получив подзатыльник, и попытался привести выражение лица в соответствие с эталоном, то есть Зизу, который сейчас успешно мог пробоваться на роль Великого Инквизитора.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Великий Инквизитор, — тогда во имя справедливости, добра, дисциплины и порядка наш полномочный представитель вынесет тебе приговор.

— Я рассмотрю обвиняемого поближе.

— Да ради бога. — Зизу, кажется, понемногу терял интерес к суду, уткнувшись в телефон.

— Тебе очень идёт эта форма, Тони, — льстиво заглянул в голубые глаза Гарет.

— Сам знаю. А тебе очень пойдёт сокращение зарплаты раза в два для начала. — Тони присел на край кровати и улыбнулся настолько злорадно, что Гарет, сердце которого ухнуло было в живот, понял: торг уместен.

— Тони, ну какой с этого прок?

— А это единственное, чего ты боишься, — хладнокровно парировал Тони и поправил фуражку.

Следовало признать, что форма действительно шла Тони чрезвычайно, как и то, что, скорее всего, в ближайшее время, занимаясь рукоблу... — тьфу, прицепилось! — Гарет будет думать о ком-то именно в таком прикиде. Но это потом.

— Тони, ты же любишь гольф?

— Допустим.

— А у меня очень недурное поле... И инвентарь...

— Ближайший сезон в любое время по моему выбору, и я могу привести с собой кого угодно. — Тони выставил условия мгновенно.

— С Лукой что ли придёшь? Так он хуже всех ныне живущих играет.

— Не с Лукой. — Скулы Тони окрасил легчайший румянец, а может, это всё подсвеченный дым, так и клубившийся под ножками кровати. — И чтобы тот домик был свободен.

— А-а-а... — понятливо протянул Гарет.

— Бэ, — отрезал Тони, — и наказание мне придётся выбрать пожёстче, чтобы они ничего не заподозрили. Жопу спасти не удастся.

— Договорились. — Гарет успокоился: самого страшного не произойдёт. Его зарплата останется при нём, а остальное он как-нибудь перетерпит: на жопу он сроду не жаловался.

Тони одёрнул чёрный мундир, снял фуражку, пригладил ничуть не растрепавшиеся волосы и огласил приговор. Все согласно закивали, сочувственно поглядывая на Гарета. Сам Гарет с трудом сдерживал губы в скорбном положении, хотя уголки рта норовили уползти куда-то за давно исправленные уши. Господи, спасибо за немецкую прагматичность. Легко отделался.

— Кто-нибудь. Принесите его сумку с клюшками, — приказал Зизу и лично выбрал самую прикладистую.

***

Гарет проснулся. 

Продрал пальцами запутавшиеся волосы, с хрустом зевнул и рассмеялся, вспомнив сегодняшний сон. Надо же, какая ебанина иной раз приснится. Тело слегка ломило — наверное из-за вчерашней тренировки, — и почему-то зверски саднило анус... Гарет нахмурился и осмотрелся.

Рядом с кроватью валялась погнутая клюшка для гольфа.


End file.
